User talk:SpyroBiel
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SpyroBiel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Iron Minerzone (talk) 20:36, November 25, 2013 (UTC) hey is it ok if i request a picture? Staticcat (talk) 23:25, November 29, 2013 (UTC) could you please draw maelstrom the wolf? he has a page that you can use for referance. also can you please put the pic in the comments? you dont have to take this request did you just adopt ranim? Staticcat (talk) 01:22, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I loved it! i feel like i owe you a picture, but i know ill never get around to it.... '^-^ Yeah I only really left for two days...I felt kinda depressed so I just fixed the parental settings for the internet on my computer. (talk) 19:51, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah! I'm excited to see it! (talk) 20:11, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Um...do I want to? (talk) 22:13, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay...and sorry I didn't notice your question about Kniro and Tito. I saw it on someone's page from the Sonic wiki so I copied his code and used my pictures instead (talk) 16:31, February 17, 2014 (UTC) hey do you have a pesterchum? electricCatfish (talk) 23:47, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ok i will :D electricCatfish (talk) 00:30, March 14, 2014 (UTC) and my chumtag is electricCatfish or virtualKitties (usually only one works) just in case you want to be friends. :D electricCatfish (talk) 01:20, March 14, 2014 (UTC) hey there! sorry, but my parents made me delete pesterchum...... sorry for dragging you into this, and i hope you make some new friends! :3 (ps i like the lusus thing) electricCatfish (talk) 16:21, March 22, 2014 (UTC) they didn't want me IM'ing "random people people off the internet" i tried to explain that people can only talk to you if they know your chumhandle, but pesterchum was already deleted after I got on. :( also I'm nepeta! (not really XD) but i found this tail from my haloween costume and i've been wearing it. no wonder i'm shipping characters today. It's... IT'S BEAUTIFUL! YES!!! THE MINK UPRISING!!!!!!! WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!!!! and the tri-state areaMUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:10, March 25, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree what the GLUB where did you find that?!?! lolololol!!! that was so cringy but so hilarious at the same time! XD electricCatfish (talk) 16:36, March 29, 2014 (UTC) LOOK IT'S YOUR BEST FRIEND electricCatfish (talk) 17:28, March 29, 2014 (UTC) electricCatfish (talk) 19:32, March 29, 2014 (UTC) NO SONIC BOOM IS ACTUALLY THE BEST THING EVER AND LIPPIES V.3 AND MY PROFILE PICTURE IS MY FAVOURITE PICTURE Wait, did I bump my what? My profile? (talk) 23:00, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh my gosh, Spyro, you're awesome! Please do post them when they're done, I would LOVE to see them :O A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 17:14, April 2, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree They sound awesome so far! I'm already loving the color scheme though; blue and yellow (or gold, in this case) is such a pretty combination. A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 18:25, April 2, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh, yeah, I guess you're right...BETTER CHANGE THAT! You have to go to "my preferences" (when you scroll over your name in the top right corner) and then on the signature thing, you just put "file:blah.png" (but with the square brackets I think) basically like writing in source mode. (talk) 22:58, April 2, 2014 (UTC) When you go to preferences, there should be a custom signature box. And make sure the little thing underneath is checked. This is what I have in my signature: ??File:Talkkdsldasd.png|link=User:KniroAndTito3915?? ??User talk:KniroAndTito3915|(talk)?? (replace the question marks with square brackets) you can probably copy and paste that, and just change the image to yours and the talk page to yours (talk) 22:57, April 3, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome :) (talk) 22:04, April 4, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOODNESS, SPYRO, THOSE LOOK AMAZING! You're really talented at designing! I pretty much love all of them. Especially the palette. The gold isn't overpowering in any of them and gives a nice accent to the white and blue. And they have an option for wearing vests rather than just a jacket! I just... I'm sorry, I really like these. A lot. I do agree with you on the far left palette. That one IS really nice. Although I am really digging the white boots... A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:24, April 8, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh, I know exactly what you mean. I personally never try to add lots of black to my characters' designs, or avoid it as much as I can, mainly because I try to make them as "game-looking" as I can... if you get what I mean. I reserve all the black and dark colors for neutral/evil characters. It gives a darker feel to the character, and a lot of it on a good character kind of seems out of place... although, I have seen cases where it looks great. Oh gosh, I'm going into a weird rambling bit. Anyways if the white boots for the white outfit is too much trouble you don't have to. I just thought the white boots were so cool. I don't think I've ever seen white boots like that before... And I need to make up some sort of creed or song for the Mink Army... that would be awesome. A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 05:42, April 9, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree SPYROSPYROSPRYO LOOKIT ITS THIS TEST THINGY!!! AND THE HANDBEAST IS FIDUSPAWN (AKA not a lusus, but whatever.) electricCatfish (talk) 21:22, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ooooooooh! sylph of breath? that sounds like an awesome title! and i'm not that great at guessing titles either... i guessed that my brother was the knight of void but he really was the thief of hope... oh and by the way my title is the maid of space according to the test. :D and how was your 413? no meteors, i trust? electricCatfish (talk) 00:51, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :D Maid of time? i meant maid of space. bluh! that means i'm secretly Porrim, which just so happened to be my least favorite troll. :| meh oh well. electricCatfish (talk) 03:27, April 16, 2014 (UTC) No, I don't go on deviantART anymore. I have a joke account called B9MyTripBackToPage15, but I never even really use that. (talk) 22:52, April 16, 2014 (UTC) That is a really cool idea! You mean with the same design and everything, just different colored palettes? If so, that's gonna be an easy way to identify who does what. You're really great at coming up with ideas~ Do you think it should be one color but different forms of it? Like the main color is blue, but different divisions can be different forms of it, like turquoise or navy blue? Or if it should be just different colors in general? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:23, April 18, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree did i send you the sburb thing? if i did, i'm sorry. that was't the real thing... ^-^' electricCatfish (talk) 17:31, April 18, 2014 (UTC) AWWWW SHIZ NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOTHING. NEVER MIND. THERE IS NO BETA. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE.NOPE. NOPE. NOPE.NOPE. NOPE. NOPE.NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. electricCatfish (talk) 20:10, April 19, 2014 (UTC) ehehehehehehe.... electricCatfish (talk) 20:42, April 19, 2014 (UTC) lolololololololol OH GOG WHERE DO I FIND THIS STUFF stop me before this gets out of hand ...and there's not stoppin' me right now... this is a warning not to look up lord english memes... i'm not stopping now **shrugs** i was bored. electricCatfish (talk) 17:08, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I will not kill them on a slab. i will not kill them with a stab. I do not kill my heroes thus. i do not kill them andrew huss. electricCatfish (talk) 17:29, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ER MAH GERD UR FANTRULZZZ IS FRICKIN' CWAZEH 'MAZIN and the was you spelled that really appeals to me for some reason. TRULZZZ TRULZZZ TRULZZZ TRULZZZ TRULZZZ wat and when i sent you that LE spam, i was actually looking for this to send you. ;3 ALSO [S >] isa flash, but i need to fix the music... XD electricCatfish (talk) 14:00, April 23, 2014 (UTC) TRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLDOZER ok i'm done now. and you'll like that game. especially if you liked this. -u- italics is trail. he wants to talk to you for some reason. i hope you don't take this the wrong way, but 007 james bond joke... the spy that loved me ;3 WEEEIRD he really doesnt mean it he just wanted to say something funny and random. **gives trail an awkward look** damn, he's like the wayward vagabond. "WHERE'S MY CANOPENER?!?!?!" electricCatfish (talk) 00:25, April 24, 2014 (UTC) PS what you think of that picture is that it's funny because it's true. Would it be okay if I adopt Nacoma the Porcupine? She is really cute and I have taken an istant liking to her. So may I adopt her? Millie the Golden Retriever, Packs a Punch (talk) 00:02, April 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry if you read my messages in chat but can I have Nacoma or not... I really like her and since she is up for adoption can I have her... *sobs quietly in the corner* Ps this is Kool816 Millie the Golden Retriever, Packs a Punch (talk) 01:29, April 25, 2014 (UTC) so? i haven't either! and sorry i thought you'd read that far.... oooopppssssss... how far DID you get? OH im making a new character. his name is Desder Eramus. if you can guess where his name came from, i will make you a picture (spoiler, i will anyway ;P) electricCatfish (talk) 03:01, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Asshat What did I ever do? TheRealDylanator (talk) 13:15, April 25, 2014 (UTC) whoa what's wrong?!?! is there any way i can help?!!!?!?!? i am seriously concerned, and if this is a joke you can go pap yourself electricCatfish (talk) 00:42, April 30, 2014 (UTC) DUDE! SPOILERS! i saw that coming though. XD electricCatfish (talk) 01:11, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Dude. DUUUDE. Foodfight? I'm so there. I'll be in the stream in like 15 minutes or so though because I'm driving home from a place ATM. LOL OKAY. (talk) 23:49, May 2, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Okay I'm just on the phone right now ~KAT Oh, I will! Hopefully tonight... or so. I was confused on whether I edit the page you made or not, but I will~ I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 22:52, May 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree OKAY, I love those suggestions! Especially the one about the segmented shell! they're really original! Thanks SO much! I was needing that special input~ I hope you don't mind if I use those ideas for the designs..? I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 23:59, May 6, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree HAHAHAHAHA whoa, that's a lot of 48 quadrants! I am the thing in the center. everybody wave to the white circle! XD how've you been? it's been like 5ever! whatcha bean up to gurrl? electricCatfish (talk) 22:58, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ;3 THANK YOU!!! YOU'RE COOL!! NO YOU'RE AMAZING. i finished school yesterday and this thing is hilarious: pokemon sprite maker :D hey spy, my bro made a wiki here and we were hoping you'd post characters and tell your friends :3 electricCatfish (talk) 01:19, June 1, 2014 (UTC) request can you draw ions new design with dual swords I will show you ions new design that works --feel the power of the kore kubes 19:53, June 9, 2014 (UTC) its fine --feel the power of the kore kubes 20:34, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Can I have Jaq the tenrec? Millie the Golden Retriever, Packs a Punch (talk) 07:47, June 11, 2014 (UTC) was it you who said on my talk page, Sure if you want.? Millie the Golden Retriever, Packs a Punch (talk) 23:49, June 11, 2014 (UTC) K I'll say I adopted him :) Millie the Golden Retriever, Packs a Punch (talk) 02:59, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Titanium562 (talk) 10:04, July 30, 2014 (UTC) DUDE! The sprite sheet for Paradox the Hedgehog for SFCB2 is freaking amazing! Keep up the great work! '0' My Stage Layout ok its a red Skyscraper with no platforms, but there will be a boss, Shadow bird, in which is a Giant Eagle with Purple all over its body aura and black and read eyes. Not sure. 111 hasn't been on today, so maybe he's away? But someone else might host it... if it's soon I probably can't join for another two hours though D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:33, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Well thanks, same to you! It was pretty cool to finally hear your voice and watch you as you draw :D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:52, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey, since I'm at my dad's, I can FINALLY play LBP2 again which I'm probably gonna do right now "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 04:38, June 29, 2014 (UTC) I might play it again soon tonight, pretty much might play it a lot for the next week or so, so I'll be on at random times I guess... "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 23:29, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Yo, Spyo. https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/gwar6wwfxbtosieyr4vx42eln4a?authuser=0&eid=110036439443215284523 Here's a livestream xD It's really boring... 111 left and now it's just me and Nubis xD Haidenisa (talk) 01:25, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Well, you haven't requested me at all during the period I've been here, so I don't mind taking a request from you :) What would you like? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:10, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh. My goodness. That sounds absolutely lovely. I might have some trouble on the motorcycle part but I'll use a ton of references. I am so doing this request dude. You want it before the 4th right? Or on the 4th? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:23, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks for giving me such a wide window of time! I'll probably finish it sooner rather than later, though. And oh, okay! I was kind of confused but thank you for clarifying which version of SpyroBiel you want me to use :D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:39, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I thought you left for the stream... but Sigma's there anyway so I'll probably stay there if you can't find the link it's here "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 04:28, July 2, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD NO NO NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! KEN PENDERS HAS GONE TOO FAR also he has a goatie "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 23:48, July 3, 2014 (UTC) MY GOD YOUR FREAKING PICTURE lovely ;) ;)))) OH MY GOD YOU MADE IT LIKE 5000000000 TIMES BETTER AMAZING!!!!! "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 06:51, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Ok :) Take care and have a fun time Spyro :D (The-Bismarck (talk) 19:38, July 6, 2014 (UTC)) Oh, okay. Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 19:42, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks for letting me know. Have a good time at your sister's :) "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 20:01, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay, well I hope you have fun :) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:44, July 6, 2014 (UTC) hey spyro its dub again, can you draw my logo for SFCB2 here the link: http://sweetclipart.com/multisite/sweetclipart/files/atom_outline.png yep this is it --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 19:54, July 10, 2014 (UTC) back for more, can you do Deep ruins stage layout, it has 2 platforms and has no fall zones on each side and has water in the middle, and has bolt and otega in the background --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 18:14, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Alphonse. Well, I'm actually gonna make a seperate roleplay between Alinoa and that guy you just mentioned. oh that's k (this is Froz btw, I got a new account because I couldn't make new wikis on my previous one anymore) I had a post with the planned dates but I lost it, i'll link it to you when it comes back onto my dash RamenMeme (talk) 10:40, July 10, 2014 (UTC) oh that's k (this is Froz btw, I got a new account because I couldn't make new wikis on my previous one anymore) I had a post with the planned dates but I lost it, i'll link it to you when it comes back onto my dash RamenMeme (talk) 10:41, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Alphonse, important message So how are Alinoa and your character going to meet? Do they just bump into each other, meet in a skating ring, what? P.S.: Somebody called you an asshat... poop 20:52, July 10, 2014 (UTC) How are James and Alinoa going to meet? A bit of a straightforward question... I don't even know what your character's name is... Okay...is it going to be just like a stream thing? Because if it is I don't really know if I'll be able to join tomorrow night if I'm still stuck in the living room... Also wait, you're brother is gonna join the wiki? Is that the same one I met on LBP2? "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 23:02, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ...did your icon flip around or am I going crazy... Oh okay, it makes sense now. I'll try to see if I can make it, but I'm not really sure at the moment. LET'S SNAP, CRACKLE AND POP OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!! "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 23:24, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Hay Spyro, when you get a chance I need to speak with ya..(The-Bismarck (talk) 03:49, July 11, 2014 (UTC)) I'll have to till you late tomorrow or the 13th, need to "hit the sack" early to get up early :( But trust me, its important..(The-Bismarck (talk) 04:10, July 11, 2014 (UTC)) If you want to send a email address. I know it is important, but I can hold out :) (The-Bismarck (talk) 09:49, July 11, 2014 (UTC)) Boop. Hey, Spyro. So, about your lil' sleepover stream thing today... or tonight, snort: 111 was wondering if it's going to go on after it's on air...? Because streams can only last 8 hours on-air until it just shuts off, then the rest is off air, so he was wondering about that. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:55, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Okay so I know Sigma, Haiden, Dash, KFG and Zy can come, I think 111 and hopefully I can join ^_____________________^ "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 17:16, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey, so I just got this random Ratchet and Clank game because I saw it at the used games store and decided to try out the series...I don't even know what it's about or anything. There aren't any bad games in the series though, are there? The one I got was like something about the future and it's for the PS3... "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 19:19, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Okay well I'm glad to know! :D :DDDDD Yeah somewhere I saw you and KFG talking about it or something and it seemed cool so...the one I got is Ratchet and Clank Future Tools of Destruction. "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 20:00, July 11, 2014 (UTC) GOODIE! I'm probably gonna start playing it now then. Yeah I was worried I'd pick some random one that would leave me confused or something...if I see that one I'll try to get it too! "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 20:21, July 11, 2014 (UTC) hey bro sorry it's bean so long! Congrats on getting admin!!!!!! you so deserve it. ::::DD how've you been lately? :33 WE'RE BRINGING BACK THE BACKSTREET BOYS!!?!?!????!?1 (talk) 21:39, July 11, 2014 (UTC) i heard about that..... i wish i could join you guys :( i watched the first livestream on this wiki and it looked like so much fun! (you lucky ducks) i made a website. wanna see it? WE'RE BRINGING BACK THE BACKSTREET BOYS!!?!?!????!?1 (talk) 21:56, July 11, 2014 (UTC) i mean i have a google plus, but i'm not allowed to... #my parents won't let me until i'm about 16 #it's gonna start after 9pm pacific time i bet. and this WE'RE BRINGING BACK THE BACKSTREET BOYS!!?!?!????!?1 (talk) 22:12, July 11, 2014 (UTC) yeah, actually... i was going to continue it. "THE SWEATER PARTY. NOW WITH MORE STORY AND BETTER GRAPHICS" yep... i had lots planned out on a piece of paper.... somewhere. WE'RE BRINGING BACK THE BACKSTREET BOYS!!?!?!????!?1 (talk) 22:26, July 11, 2014 (UTC) GOD(teir), SPYRO WAT WE'RE BRINGING BACK THE BACKSTREET BOYS!!?!?!????!?1 (talk) 22:39, July 11, 2014 (UTC) oh... it won't be for a while... i have to finish liverwurst and find a replacement for the program i used to make that before.... WE'RE BRINGING BACK THE BACKSTREET BOYS!!?!?!????!?1 (talk) 22:56, July 11, 2014 (UTC) DON'T BE SAD SPYRO-CHAN i'm finishing a page real quick on ms paint! YOU WILL SEE MORE TODAY WE'RE BRINGING BACK THE BACKSTREET BOYS!!?!?!????!?1 (talk) 23:10, July 11, 2014 (UTC) INTENSE SCREAMING YAAAAAAAAAAY Gimme a minute to boot up my laptop and I'll be in there :D :DDDDDD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:06, July 12, 2014 (UTC) OOOH it's starting now? Well I can't join right away there are still people all around me...UGH I WISH I WASN'T STILL STUCK IN THE STUPID LIVING ROOM!!! "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 00:10, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Livestream Since I heard you're making a livestream thing, I want to know if you know how to make one. if not, you can look at my blog post: How to join/create a livestream I can blink when you do (talk) 00:56, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Having problems on the my other wiki, sorry can make the stream tonight you can prank my page if you want, just not the characters lol. If you need me on the stream about any topic, message me or join this chat: ( http://buthuainsayian-race-sonic-fan-character.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity ). Sory about it, I'll try to get back on, but there are certain things that need to be done. Hopefully I'll be free...or not :(. SPYRO I CAN COME what time does it start? WE'RE BRINGING BACK THE BACKSTREET BOYS!!?!?!????!?1 (talk) 02:54, July 12, 2014 (UTC) You rang Spyro? (The-Bismarck (talk) 16:04, July 12, 2014 (UTC)) //nudge nudge// ... Hay. ---> https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/guonca4mkylnvjvpqkxrtvhswaa?authuser=0 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:30, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Totally cool, Spyro, no worries! Thanks for letting me know, though! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:22, July 16, 2014 (UTC) If I am correct the last attack is on the 26th of July. RamenMeme (talk) 15:54, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :) From SweeTea Hello; I am SweeTea! I saw the message you left on my talk page; thank you so much for telling me :)!!!! > U < You're super nice!!! Hey, i got your message > U o o u < they can be difficult at times. Have you ever taken a class that practices a different language? Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 00:36, August 27, 2014 (UTC) You did? Lucky!!!! I tried taking Spanish once but I FAILED SO MUCH XD!!!Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 02:07, August 27, 2014 (UTC) At least you remember some things! I even forgot how to say goodbye in Spanish. //feels super old I can only speak spainglish; a mixture of Spanish and English XD....Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 03:38, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Response Thank you for the greetings! And yes, I could use a little help at the moment. How do I make a fan character wiki?Krockomodo (talk) 03:11, September 14, 2014 (UTC)Krock Reply Well, the problem is that I may have jumped into it by accident before I knew what to do. Reply Alright. Thanks pal! Yumna The Cat (talk) 07:53, October 3, 2014 (UTC)hi Sup. Would you have any idea how to rename a wiki? I'm doing the sprites for my own characters dw :) "Look it's an official post." 15:21, October 20, 2014 (UTC) I have a starter sprite of just Iron if you want me to give you it. And you can work off of it from there? I'll be doing this with my other characters too. "Look it's an official post." 22:27, October 20, 2014 (UTC) This is what I have so far. Think you can work with this? "Look it's an official post." 00:13, October 21, 2014 (UTC) What about these? I think these were using the Sonic Battle or Sonic Advance Sprites. Yeah, I can do Assist Trophy sprites. If you want to tweak those outlines while your doing Iron's sprite sheet feel free. Check your DA True Ookamin spirit - JonicOokami7 20:11, October 22, 2014 (UTC) I sent you a note on DA didnt you get it? True Ookamin spirit - JonicOokami7 22:21, October 22, 2014 (UTC) a trailer to a movie (or movies) 4-5 years before it's released they just couldn't wait happy slappy hallowallow (talk) 10:19, November 2, 2014 (UTC) so it will be one of those movies that will be in 2 parts did you also know about this probably pumpkins are assassins, watch out (talk) 20:29, November 2, 2014 (UTC) I just found tons of free Steam games at http://getsteamgifts.com/ You can choose any game you want! Spyro.. Since i cannot be here 24/7 i have made you a Beareu because i know you are one of the good admins on here. I wish you luck True Ookamin spirit - JonicOokami7 12:34, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Sorry... Again, I'm sorry for calling you out like that. I didn't mean to. I mean, she was making me mad, insulting me, and I accidently took it on you. Thank you for telling me about the free spot ^^ (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 21:58, January 14, 2015 (UTC) <333 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:14, February 14, 2015 (UTC) THANKZ, TRU BELIEBER roses are red, violets are blue, this is a signature, i left it here (talk) 06:15, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Yay! "Cookies need love like anything else." (talk) 06:15, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 13:51, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "give a girl a fluffy chicken and she becomes a sassy little nugget." -some random person on tumblr (talk) 18:24, February 14, 2015 (UTC) lolk OH MY GOSH I JUST NOTICED YOUR ICON HAS SPONGEBOB'S FACE LOL As for your idea, I really like it... hmmm... do you mean like the two of them switching out at different times, but they technically count as one? Because at first I thought you meant like if they actually fused into one person or something... LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:26, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Yeaaah I thought it was weird too, hehe. Alright! I just gotta come up with a new picture of the two of them and a move list (along with palettes and all) and I'll put it on the page :) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:02, February 26, 2015 (UTC) you're going to hate me 0_0 一所懸命 頑張ります (talk) 00:59, February 28, 2015 (UTC) i'm not going to read homestuck anymore. 一所懸命 頑張ります (talk) 16:37, February 28, 2015 (UTC) 0_0 Hi it's Dawn I understand you made a request to me for your stage in DB, but before I begin I need to know a few more details like, " Is it noon or Night?" "Sunny or Cloudy?" Aaaand I think you get the Idea, now I'm just doing this so I KNOW what you want, like what does the background for both of these look like? This is so I can get complete satisfaction from the person who requested it. StarlightDawn1216 (talk) 20:09, March 1, 2015 (UTC) thank you -SD1216 i have two reasons: well, three i guess. #my dad told me i can't read it any more. #i got the moral of the story, so i have no need to read it anymore #it got a little to OH for me when i needed to do irl things and i got a life XD 一所懸命 頑張ります (talk) 23:03, March 1, 2015 (UTC) bro Spyro kan i get ur skype nickolasds 21:17, March 11, 2015 (UTC) No I need to tell you something I need you to draw bur it's a secret. Spyro check your skype MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA nickolasds 16:01, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Come on "literally the worst" I found you fair and square after all it is just your username on the wiki. --nickolasds 15:17, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Just did ;)) I'm comin up with mooves This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:56, April 18, 2015 (UTC) the smoothest This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:00, April 18, 2015 (UTC) how do i use a infobox? Trolls to ban The thing is over. The trolls are banned. — Megaphantaze (talk) 19:43, May 27, 2015 (UTC) I AM SO LATE IN SEEING THIS MESSAGE BUT OH MY GODOHHHH MY GODDDDD I love the animation for Magic, and I even like how it's not necessarily related to the characters of Ghost. MORE NEW CHARACTERS TO OBSESS OVER MUAHAHAHA This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:54, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh yeah, I know! The original video? Oooh… if you could link it, that would be awesome, thank! HER DESIGN IS DROOL WORTHY OOOOO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:21, June 16, 2015 (UTC) … WOW, that's amazing. THE MAIN CHARACTER IS SO FABULOUS. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:45, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Wiki Cleanup Don't really have any use for it now so yeah. Go for it. The most smexy individual in the multiverse just signed this so be grateful plz! (talk) 02:19, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Apologies, but I made a spelling error in a picture I posted. Could you change the title from "Midnight Ember" to "Midnight Ender" for me please? http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/File:Midnight_Ember_for_RabbidSquirrelz.png Can you like not delete my OC images for no reason? Thanks, I mean it's already happened three other times...As an admin you could've at least notified me of such actions with a justifiable reason --Y'know Death Wishes Aren't Refundable....Right?" -Sawyer(User:Red the hedgehog) 07:15, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Lmao XD I added something isn't mine? I'm the one who created everything about Courtney smart guy.I just asked siggy to bring my design idea to life...Plus I gave her credit on the official page and in the comments.So not only is my character 100%, you're also wrong ....Great job at being an admin, common misconception are your forte I suppose.So deal with that --Y'know Death Wishes Aren't Refundable....Right?" -Sawyer(User:Red the hedgehog) 02:06, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Lol know what's funny? " Sawyer is not a fan-based character of my creation. She is a character that i have used from a movie called"Cats Don't Dance". So Finally making a page for her.....(all info on this page will be fan-made)so yes, I did do that.Main reason being I wasn't serious about writing at all; just something for free time.So, hey; yea I was kid that took a movie character and used her for my own person amusement Becasue I was moved by the fact it was the first African American actress back then that was in a old movie; one that had a lead an I never experienced before.Completely different Sawyer now has been for the last four years. I wasn't in tune with passion for writing and didn't know how to channel or visual how she'd actually look.I originally loaded that picture as reference to her inspiration.Which is why she's been redesigned by me three times.But either way; Courtney is still MY character....Sorry to dissapoint you; but I don't care what you believ I should've done , it's pretty hard to navigate through wiki files on a mobile device.And you went through my history and told me like that was supposed to mean something to me. Nice try though; Still my character. And another thing I've had ALL the pictures fir years bow; if you're gonna dig for something at least do it right girl the very first statement...--Y'know Death Wishes Aren't Refundable....Right?" -Sawyer(User:Red the hedgehog) 16:26, December 18, 2015 (UTC) And lastly; since I'm a person that always want to make sure my point of view is actually valid; I found this and went over it, courtesy of my old co-writer spoon; "Online Stealing Violations Don't use other peoples characters or pictures without valid and evidential permission from the original owner(s), (this meaning that if admins/moderators request proof of your permission to use the design it can be appropriately presented), otherwise such an act is consequentially considered stealing and admins will remove it. Don't use pictures that you find randomly on the internet, they are most likely other peoples' characters/designs and internet theft is not only against the Wikia rules, but it's also a federal crime. There's a couple things that completely destroy your argument; 1.)I didn't upload a random photo of the Internet.2.)Courtney isn't the category of "someone else's character".3.)If you really read through history messages you'd see I've always had permission to use them; mainly because I am the original creator contacting an illustrator to bring my creation to life.(Just how I'm allowed to still harbor the kids of Red and Faith(Which is a product of me and spoon, for they are 50% mine and I was responsible for a wealthy amount of their development and even who they actually would be)4.)You removed the picture claiming it as your job or "civic duty" but did not request any valid proof that the character belonged to me or that I have a mutual relationship with the artist.5.)I was never given the opportunity to present anything.--Y'know Death Wishes Aren't Refundable....Right?" -Sawyer(User:Red the hedgehog) 21:41, December 18, 2015 (UTC) So... I'm not sure if this counts as worthy of being removed exactly here but I felt it would have been irresponsible if I didn't say anything about the images in this article for this character. http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Nile_the_Cat Clearly the purpose of the design is to have sexual arousal with the large breasts, showing cleavage, showing large legs, and in images shown on their deviantart, the rear as well. I just hope this is taken care of and not left for people to be exposed to. hi! how do i add A page for my sonic character [[Message_Wall:Charlied123|'We'll meet again...']] 07:20, June 27, 2016 (UTC) hoi do ya' still do requests? idk...maybe blue? i'm starting to use him a bit thank you so much! it looks amazing! ok ⬥♏♊●● ❍♏♏⧫ ♋♑♋♓ 20:00, September 16, 2016 (UTC) I'm not freaking ooout.... But it feels like time is runin' out~ Silverknight01 (talk) 22:41, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Maintenance Request Oh uh. Wowo. TBH I forgot that I owned her! @_@ If you could leave that page alone so I can start patching her up, that would be great ^^ May inspiration hit you like a bus going 60mph. -Silverknight01 16:30, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Why delete the wiki markos the cat?? Arekkusey (talk) 09:57, February 8, 2020 (UTC)Hi, I recently came back to this wiki.. and I'd like to delete some of my old character pages that were left empty (don't even know if I'm writing in the right place.. never did this beofre) .. so.. please let me know when you or anyone from the staff have some time to spare cause there's 4 or 5 pages I'd like to remove.. thanks in advice have a good day.Arekkusey (talk) 09:57, February 8, 2020 (UTC)